RISING SUN
by c.a.s.s.i.e.1
Summary: What happens when the predator becomes the prey? Surely the volturi didn't think that the could get away with they way they were running things. Kayleigh want to help the Cullen's but is she everything she is made out to be what skeletons is she holding in her closet. Can the Cullen's trust her with the Thing the hold most . Each other.
1. Chapter 1

Looking onto the white glistening clearing below I could smell the vampires never mind see their sparkling marble corpse's. The sent of 100 vampires made my throat burn and ache with thirst as the wind carried their sent to my vicinity. How quickly I could be in that clearing to drain their dead corpses and silence their infuriating volturi. Though what surprised me wasn't the mass of walking dead that was in the clearing it was the unexpected werewolves next to them with their shabby earthy coloured furs, well I wouldn't exactly call them werewolves I wouldn't shame the people that I called family by putting them in the same room never mind species as them. They were more like shifters to be honest, I hadn't seen a shifter in 50 years, unfortunately for me I wasn't longer not very hospitable shifters to territorial for my liking. Aro looked as if he was about to lay down the law. Unfortunately for this coven I didn't look as if the verdict was going to be in their favour though from what I had heard about this coven from rumors and silent whispers It was a wonder that Aro had not all ready tried to annihilate them before now. Aro was one of the three leaders of the volturi and was the one the angered me the most. Whether it was the way he thirsted for vampires that had the most intriguing talents,like they were trophies in which he had to collect at whatever an whoever the cost, or was it his manner of being. I did not know and because of his apparent need to infuriate me purposely or not, it mad me burn with the thirst for his sweet immortal nectar even more .  
Though right now was not the Time for hunting or even thinking about putting my sharp white fangs in to his glorious white marble neck to suck on... STOP I had come here for a reason and after this situation was dealt with I would seriously need to hunt I mean one person can only take so much can't they. The reason I had came to this god forsaken town was because of the dream that had plagued my sleep for the last six weeks god what I would do for one night of uninterrupted sleep. I wouldn't be as bad if I had a clue what the dream meant but to no end I still was any closer to finding out what the dream was supposed to mean. I let out a low growl out of pure frustration. When I finally pulled my attention back to what was unraveling in the clearing below me I noticed thing didn't look much better in fact to most they looked as if they were getting worse, I could feel the tension even from the cliff I was standing on and it was getting dangerously high,plus I was getting irritated at the fact that if anyone bothered look up to the cliff I was standing on it would look like I was scared of the vampires and shifters below me. A smirk rose on my face I mean me scared of a bunch of half witted vamps and shifters if my senseless dream had not kept me up all night tossing and turning which now had left me agitated and confused I would bellowed over with laughter right their on the spot.  
I moved from my statued position and began to run through the alive forest filled with colours that would have put a rainbow to shame this is where I felt most like myself in the forest. I ran with grace and speed yet I was able to take in everything that was surrounding me like the fish in the small pond not a couple of meters from where i was running ,the doe hibernating with her two fawns or the way the few rays of sun that were visible hit the leaves and made them shine golds and ambers as if the tree were on fire this is what I loved most about this world even though you could walk through this forest one million more times I would be different from the last time you walked through it. Even though I noticed all this a part of my brain was still thinking on where I was going to hunt tonight would it be Russia I hadn't been their since the revolution or would I just skip the dramatics and go to somewhere easy like mexico hmm I was going to have to think about it while I dealt with this situation I couldn't wait to see Aro's face for as much as he annoyed me I was the bane of Aro's ever lasting life. I smiled at that thought, then suddenly I caught a scent of something strange, what was that I decided to pursue the strange scent and before I knew where I really was I was staring into a set of chocolate brown eye's. "Hmm I guess you would be the strange sent then little one" I said ignoring everyone else I the clearing. The confused stared at me as if to guess my intentions a and after a coupe of seconds smiled a dazzling smile at me and nodded.  
"My name is Renéesme" the strange little girl said with confidence


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
How strange the child sent was. I breathed in a heavy deep breath so that I could maybe learn what this child was you could clearly see that she was human but what else surly she wasn't a hybrid I hadn't seen one of those in centuries. The female vampire holding the child stiffened as I smiled at the child I glanced up at the female as if to reassure her that I meant her child no harm "I understand your reluctance newborn but I mean your child or your family any harm you have my word on this" the newborn relaxed a tad though you could still see she was on edge whether it was because I was so close to her daughter that I made her slightly more uncomfortable or because of the threat the volturi held on the newborns family I did not know. I take another glance at Renéesme and see that she has her mothers eyes hand the same shade of brown hair as her mother though Renéesme has tinges of reds through it. Hmm if this newborn is her mother then where is the child's father I take a quick glance at the vampires an come across a males face the resembles Renéesme so much so that I make a definitive guess that this male vampire was her father. I take a good look at the vampire before me he has red/brown shade of hair colour and eyes the color of honey the sort that looks as if the colour has been taken straight from honey from a beehive. "Veggies" I say low enough so no one can hear me. The male vamp looks as if he was no more that 17 when he was turned."hmm yes I thought so congratulations" I announce with another reassuring smile and glance at the female.  
"Thank you I'm Bella Cullen" she said but her voice is still guarded yet full of protectiveness. I put I down to being g a mother thing and brush it of with a nod and say "hello my name is ..."  
"Hello kayleigh" Aro rudely interrupts me though I smile because I sound as if in the few short moments that I have been here that I have managed to annoy him. If only he knew how much that pleased me.  
"Aro you really shouldn't interrupt people when their talking or didn't you learn that lesson" my voice is laced full of sarcasm and I smirk at him  
Aro reply's with a low growl so low in fact that I don't think I am supposed to have heard it. Yes I was definitely annoying Aro. I turned back around to Renéesme and smile "is it impossible to look at you and not smile little one?" I say in a charmed tone Renéesme just shrugs her shoulders and I laugh.  
"Hmm well then I guess you had better tell me what has happened here. What have you're family done to deserve the volturi here. Maybe I can rectify this problem and send them on their way" I said in a serious but child friendly tone. I needed to help her. What was I about this child that had captivated me so? What had she bewitched me with? Renéesme smile at me and but it is her father that grabs my attention when he says "the volturi think that Renéesme is an immortal child that she was bitten and not born she is mine and Bella's child she carried her and nearly died giving birth to her. The volturi was given false information which led thwm to think that we had broken the law" he looks at me with deaspiration in his eyes as if he's willing me to believed him.  
"What is your name ?" I ask out of curiosity  
"Edward Cullen" he's says in a matter of fact manner.  
I turn and look into Aro's blood red eyes and see that he k owns the truth about the child . "Aro do you enjoy killing of all of your friends of one by one so that you might collect the talented vampires left behind"  
"Kayleigh you speak to me as if I had planed all of this I could never do such a thing to my friends" Aro said in an innocent voice.  
A hiss rose up my throat. I could feel the burning ache in my veins that would allow me to change in seconds "Aro..." I had to take a deep breath just to steady myself. As I breathed in a heavy breath the winds direction changed and I could smell the Delicious sent of every vampire on that clearing my throat burned in response. I really needed to go hunting and soon.  
"I think you and your ... friends should leave because if you think for even one moment that you are going to got withing 3 meters of this coven behind me... well your wrong" I said in a threatening voice with a small giggle at the end.  
A hiss rose from the throats of every member of the volturi except from Aro who just stared at me. Looking to see if I was deadly serious . And I was. Deadly that is.  
I smiled at Aro daring him to take me up on my challenge to slaughter the volturi would be like child's play to me.  
"Well meet again...soon" Aro threatened  
"Goodbye Aro!" He was beginning to bore me now I watched as the volturi turned and ran back to Italy the last vamp to leave was a girl who I remembered went but the named Jane. Just looking at her annoyed me and filled my mouth with venom.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
A/N HEY GUYS I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING MY STORY THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THIS SO I'M A BIT NERVOUS. PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK SO THAT was I KNOW IF I'M ON THE RIGHT PATH WITH MY STORY. I HOPE YOU KEEP READING CAUSE THINGS ARE JUST ABOUT TO HEAT UP. C.x  
I turned around and smiled at Renéesme and she gave me a dazzling smile in return "thank you" she said  
I giggle "ohh that's no problem little one actually I was fun"  
I turn around to the vampire named Edward and say "maybe its time everyone leave seeing how their will be no fighting...well not today anyway"  
Edward speed of to talk to a blond haired male vampire and a woman who had Carmel colored hair who looked as if for the first time in weeks she was able to relax. I smiled she was the type of vamp who had she been human I would have had imagined with lots of children she had that kind of manner about her as if not matter what you did she would still love you. I found my self subconsciously gravitating towards her. The woman turned her head and smiled at me as if to say thank you but before I could return a smile at the female vamp I noticed her eyes the exact same colour as Edwards I quickly glanced at the vamps some of them had red eyes but the were saying their goodbyes but the ones that looked as if the we're staying all had yellow eyes except from Bella her eyes were more of an amber though I expect that was because she was just recently turned. Well that's something you don't see everyday a coven of veggies I laughed to my self.  
"We only hunt animals miss" said a male vampire with a thick southern accent  
"Yess " I giggled "I guessed that ".  
The blond vampire had beside him a male female vampire that had black hair she would have passed of for a pixie if people didn't know better. She laughed at my comment and said "I'm Alice an this is jasper" she looked up at the blood haired vampire with love in her eyes and I caught myself thinking about the past and half smiled at the memories.  
"Kayleigh"I said as I began time speak to Alice and jasper I noticed another blond female vampire. God I thought this coven deffinetly like other blonds. The blond haired was glaring at me. Well theirs gratitude for you.  
"That's Rosalie and the black haired guy next to her is Emmett" said Alice  
"Hmm a d what about those to that what's his name ... Edward is talking to" I ask jerking my head in Edwards direction  
"Oh that's Carlisle and Esme" she say her voice laced with pride and adoration  
"Yes.. well its been to meet everyone but I actually have to go" I say trying to excuse myself the sent of the coven was beginning to be to much to my restraint to handle and I didn't want to hurt Renéesme by destroying her family. That wouldn't do at all.  
"Please stay" pleaded Renéesme on the back if a rather large shifter  
" Little one I wish I could stay but I needed to hunt " I say honestly how could anyone lie to this child.  
"We have plenty of animals in the Forrest we don't mind you hunting here" said Carlisle and I look into his eyes to tell him that he would most deffinetly not like it if I hunted here I found myself lost these honeysuckle coloured eyes were their was nothing but goodness and concern.  
"Ehh I actually don't hunt animals I'm a bit different from your average vampire you see" I sea in an apologetic tone.  
"I see.. hmm your eyes are different from anything I've ever seen" said Carlisle you could see that he was the curious type. An I smiled.  
"When do you think you will be back from your hunting trip?" He asked  
I wasn't actually planing on coming back but when I looked at Renéesme I saw here pleading eyes I could not resist "hmm to get to Mexico, to hunt and to get back I would say about ..three days " I say  
"Well if you wouldn't mind on coming back I have a few questions to ask. You see I'm curious by nature and you're eyes... well they make me curious" Carlisle says with a nervous laugh.  
"And I want to see you again!" exclaimed Renéesme  
"If that's okay with your coven I would love to come back and see you little one" I say looking into everyone's eyes.  
"We would love to have you back kayleigh" said the female called Esme  
I smiled in return and said my goodbyes and promising Renéesme that I would be back in three days time and left .


	4. Chapter 4

As I was running I became lost in thought about everything that had happened that day. Life was strange I thought unfortunately for me the strangeness is never ending .  
When I finally reach Mexico I was already bores with the hunt that lay before me I had hunted Mexican vamps for the last 6 nights and the finally began to bore me. I new in should have went to Russia but I had promised Renéesme and I wasn't one for breaking my promisees.  
As I ran through the Mexican city thinking of nothing but hunt I could smell nothing of consequence and it began to annoy me at this rate I would have to settle for animal and that thought repulsed me, I really needed to find a vampire and soon. I ran through the whole city and found nothing so I decided to try the outskirts of then city see if anything took my fancy and if I still found nothing then I would need to settle for animal. As I was scouting the outskirts the wind suddenly changed directions and blew the most delicious aroma my way, now I had smelled that sent I had to taste it I ran to north east fully connected to the hunt I had to have that whatever the consequence. I stopped at an old run down cabin in which the unfortunate vampires were resting, if I wasn't so thirsty I would feel sorry for them, but I was thirsty. I barged threw the feeble wooden door and I saw 6 vampires at least"hmm what a feast". I say as I jump on the chest of a huge red haired male vamp. I could feel his pathetic struggles beneath me I extended my fangs and sank them into the vamps neck. Like a knife threw butter I sucked on the blood of the male beneath me and was disappointed with the taste this was not the delicious mouth watering smell. When I was finished with the red haired male I found only three vamps left behind. When I had drained them I moved all of the drained out corpses onto a pier outside and set it alight. I walked back inside the run down cabin out of sheer boredom I decided to look around. I went went into one of he bedrooms I was dark and cold the window had clearly been smashed and boarded back up again. I looked in the direction of the bed we're I noticed two identical bedside cabinet they were white with a gold rim abound the edges humans would call that vintage these days I personally would call it junk. When your as old as I am you don't need trinkets. I check the drawers of the cabinet on the right side of the bed, nothing as go to check the other cabinet I here a shuffle that comes from beneath the bed. I look their is a red shoe their attached to a leg that is just slightly peeping out from the bed I bend down silently so that the vamp doesn't realise that I know here Is their. When i take Good look at the vamp I turns out that he is male as is BREATHING.  
"You're human aren't you?" I ask though I already was convinced not even a blind man could deni that this boy was human.  
The boy spun his head around though because of how dark I was I could only make out parts of his face."who's their" his voice full of confidence though I. Would tell he was scared I could smell it from him.  
"My name is kayleigh I'm here to help. What is your name?" I ask in a gentle tone  
"Help!" Shouted the boy his voice on the edge of hysteria.  
"Vampires don't help humans they drain them dry it didn't you get the notice!"screened the strange male from under the bed.  
"Ok you don't like vampire. First lessoned learned. Though you might want to know that I'm not a vampire I'm...something entirely different. Now would you please please tell me your name!. In said irritated  
"Drew Carson" he's said in a much calmer voice  
"Nice to meet you're acquaintance Drew. Why don't you come out from under the bed. I'm said trying to coax him out.  
"Yeah right so you and your friend can drain me dry" accused Drew "I dot think so!"  
"Drew would you do me a favour and stop trying to make me sick all this talk of draining you is making me nauseous" I pleaded  
"I'm confused vampires drink human blood?" Said Drew  
"I told you I was different didn't I! Now stop being so childish and come out from under their you beginning to irritate me!" I near enough screamed. God this man was hard work. The sooner I got rid of him the better.  
"OK I'm coming out" warned Drew  
I wanted to laugh this human warning me it was classic. "Yes I see you" I said in a bored tone  
"Where are you I can't see in the dark you know" I could tell drew was annoyed from the tone of her voice  
I spun round to him I still had his back to me"take my hand and I'll take you outside" I said  
Drew turned round to me and all I could see was mossy green eyes that I could stare into forever. I knew from that moment that he was my reason for existing. I was in awe he was the only thing holding me to this moment.


End file.
